


the demons in your head

by softyoiks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Summoning, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyoiks/pseuds/softyoiks
Summary: "wow. rude much?" daishō said as he stared at kuroo with a deadpan expression visible on his face. this caused kuroo to shrug his shoulders as he handed over the bowl of salad to daishō."i'm just being honest. you're worryingly thin." kuroo mumbled with a small frown on his face as he watched daishō struggle to eat the food he prepared for him.it had been that way for a really long time, and kuroo wishes that it would just stop. so daishō could finally be happy, so that he could smile again and weight healthily after a really long time.but it was hard, and the both of them knew and struggled with that fact.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	the demons in your head

**Author's Note:**

> ➤ lowercase intended

it was all kuroo’s fault, daishō thinks to himself as he shrinks back out of weariness and shock. before him were two creatures, demons - oikawa and iwaizumi -, with blank expressions on their faces as they stared down at both him and kuroo.

“my, my, hajime. look who summoned us.”

“two little things. how adorable.”

beside daishō was kuroo, who was also trembling slightly but didn’t look as frightened as him. it made daishō grit his teeth as he punched kuroo harshly, earning a muffled groan from him. 

“what the hell did you do, tetsurō?!” daishō screamed at kuroo, who was currently rubbing the spot where he punched him.

“it was an accident, i swear!” kuroo tried to defend himself as he raised his hands to protect him from daishō who looked ready to jump at him.

“accident my ass! we could’ve gotten hurt you asshole!” daishō said as his gaze darkened immensely.

while daishō and kuroo continued to argue, the two demons they - kuroo - accidentally summoned stared down at them with amused and confused expressions.

oikawa, the demon with brown hair and bright red eyes suddenly grinned. this caused iwaizumi, the demon with spiky raven hair and duller red eyes, to raise a brow at his partner, knowing fully well what he was thinking.

“don’t do it, tōru.” iwaizumi said with a frown on his face, only for oikawa to wave his hands at his words.

usually oikawa wouldn’t argue with iwaizumi, but the situation they were both in just seemed so interesting that he couldn’t help himself.

“you stole that book from bokuto, didn’t you?!”

“i borrowed it!”

“c'mon, darling! let me have some fun. it’s been a while since someone summoned us both.” oikawa protested quietly as to not interrupt the argument daishō and kuroo were having.

both oikawa and iwaizumi glared at each other, though there wasn’t any malice or negativity in their glares. the only thing visible in their eyes was the need to insert dominance.

figures that demons would be like that.

“yeah right! like how you borrowed my headphones only to never return them after seven months!”

“i’ll buy you a new pair!”

a sigh left iwaizumi’s lips as he felt oikawa squeeze his shoulder. he knew fully well that once oikawa was interested in something, he wouldn’t just stop.

“fine, whatever.” iwaizumi grumbled as he rolled his eyes playfully, causing oikawa to float off the ground slightly out of joy.

it made iwaizumi wonder why he even bothered to go against his partner who now held his head high after he relented.

“really?! will you now?!”

“yes!”

“good.”

“are you two brats finally done arguing with each other?” oikawa interrupted kuroo and daishō with a pointed gaze as he floated higher through the air.

the two of them suddenly froze as they stared at oikawa and iwaizumi with weariness and fear. 

oikawa was sure that he’d never get tired of seeing such expressions from the humans who have summoned him in the past. their emotions ranging from fear to shock to oddly enough, joy. he was sure that he had seen it all.

so seeing daishō and kuroo’s faces wasn’t much of a shock to him as he wrapped his arms around iwaizumi.

“i guess so. now, what do you two want from us? it isn’t every century that someone, or someones, summon not one but two demons. so what are your requests?” oikawa asked the now pale duo who were both sputtering incoherent words.

“you broke them.” iwaizumi commented, causing oikawa to let out a soft chuckle.

“oops, it seems that i have, hajime.” oikawa said while poking at iwaizumi’s horns, something that earned a quiet grumble from the other.

while oikawa and iwaizumi seemed busy with each other, kuroo stared down at daishō who was still glaring at him - albeit, his eyes seemed softer than before. he stared at daishō’s smaller frame and how frail he looked.

it all made kuroo concerned as he watched daishō gently rub circles against his own skin to calm himself.

“i just want to know how this-“ daishō starts as he points at the two demons. “-whole thing works and what’s going on.”

a hum leaves oikawa’s lips as he nodded.

“oddly calm but who am i to judge? we’ll answer every question you two have so ask away.” oikawa responded to which daishō nervously fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie.

“i just want to know what’s going to happen now since tetsurõ here summoned you two.” daishō revealed softly, earning a low grumble from kuroo who crossed his arms. “shush you, i can hear what you’re saying.”

“it’s simple really.” iwaizumi began before letting out a cough and snapping his fingers.

as he snapped, dark smoke appeared and a small stack of papers was suddenly before him. this caused daishō and kuroo’s eyes to widen in slight awe as they watched iwaizumi read the papers while oikawa just lightly scanned them.

“we are demons at your service and we can grant you any request you want.” iwaizumi said, causing daishō to gulp loudly and kuroo’s jaw to drop.

“what’s the catch?” was all that daishō could muster as he placed his hand over kuroo’s own.

“ahh, of course you’d ask that.” oikawa mumbled as he then began to float around the room, which happened to be kuroo’s bedroom.

there were books everywhere in the room that it made oikawa slightly dizzy. there were books of every genre, from romance to sci-fi to poetry.

it impressed oikawa that someone could have such a large collection of books. it was an accomplishment to have been able to fit all those books on a small shelf.

“not much, really. we’re basically like genies but instead of three wishes you get only one wish and there are no rules so you guys can wish for whatever you want. though, sometimes we like to watch what happens once we grant your request.” iwaizumi replied while shrugging his shoulders, causing daishō to stare at them with mistrust and disbelief.

iwaizumi could understand why daishō was looking at him with that expression on his face. after all, they have the power to grant them anything they want and they aren’t even asking anything in return. it seemed suspicious.

“and since there are two of us, you both have two requests in total. how exciting!” oikawa exclaimed while clapping his hands with a bright smile on his face.

“is it alright if we talk more alone about this before requesting for anything?” kuroo asked as he scooted closer to daishō who nodded his head in agreement.

“it’s fine. we’ll just go look around while we wait since we haven’t been summoned for a really long time. just call us once you’re ready.” iwaizumi replied, causing kuroo to nod.

he then watched as the two demons disappeared, seemingly teleported out of his room to who knows where. leaving a trail of dark smoke behind that led to both him and daishō letting out a huge coughing fit.

now that the two of them were alone in kuroo’s room, they both sat down on his bed, silently staring at each other. daishō was leaning against kuroo’s side, with his head resting against the other’s shoulder.

“so what do you want to wish for?” daishō asked, breaking the silence between them.

“i don’t know, honestly. maybe for us to have long and healthy lives? or for us to be together forever?” kuroo replied, causing daishō to let out a soft chuckle.

“i like how i’m included in your wishes.” daishō commented with a somber smile, causing kuroo to raise a brow at his words.

daishō’s tone was one of slight surprise and hesitance, something that he didn’t feel often. and kuroo knew that as he began to worry over daishō who looked so nervous at the moment.

it was an uncommon sight that made kuroo even more concerned.

“why wouldn’t you be?”

“i don’t know. i just thought that you’d get sick of me and eventually leave me. i still think you hate me actually.”

those words broke kuroo’s heart as he watched daishō try to hide his face from him by covering it with his hands. 

“why?”

“why what, tetsurō?”

“why do you think that i hate you?...”

a sigh left daishō’s lips as he lowered his arms and began to lean farther away from kuroo. only for kuroo to wrap his around his waist, keeping him still.

this caused his eyes to widen and mouth to agape slightly before he eventually looked down at his lap.

daishō could feel kuroo’s heartbeat as the other moved their bodies closer to each other. it made him feel strange as he bit his bottom lip while kuroo rested his chin on his shoulder.

kuroo was supposed to hate him. people think that kuroo hates him. what else was daishō supposed to feel?

they weren’t enemies, they were just rivals. rivals who somehow managed to get along and then became more. but nobody knew that.

nobody knew and if they did, they probably won’t even believe it. that he and kuroo, who argued so many times in the past and insulted each other heavily, could ever get together and be happy.

“maybe this-” daishō starts as he raises their hands that had been holding each other. “-is just a phase and you’ll get over me and eventually leave me. there’s so much better people out there, so why would you even want to stay with me?”

a bitter chuckle then left daishō’s lips as kuroo suddenly hugged him tightly. kuroo pushed his face against the soft fabric of daishō’s hoodie as the said male did nothing but run his fingers through the other’s spiky hair.

damn bed hair. just use hair gel.

“i don’t hate you, suguru. i never did. i’ll never leave you. i hope you know that.” was all that kuroo could say as he tried to comfort daishō by pressing soft pecks against his pale skin.

“i know. i just wanted some reassurance.”

“of course…”

❦

there was a look of amusement on oikawa’s face while iwaizumi held one of disbelief as they stared at kuroo and daishō who were both standing before them with their fingers intertwined.

“you want what?” iwaizumi asked with a deadpan expression while oikawa floated through the air with obvious excitement.

“how adorable! two little things want to be soul-bonded to each other. isn’t that adorable, hajime?” oikawa squealed before pursing his lips as he watched the couple before them stay silent and tremble slightly.

probably out of fear or nervousness.

they were demons after all, and they had quite the negative reputation that was enough to make oikawa roll his eyes. the way humans perceived demons sometimes annoyed oikawa to no end.

most thought demons were evil. please, if that were the case then oikawa would have conquered the world by now with how long he’s been alive. 

he was the demon king after all. and iwaizumi was his one and only consort.

“yes, if that’s alright.” kuroo replied softly, to which oikawa nodded as the small grin on his lips widened.

kuroo had read about soulbonds from the book he borrowed - stole - from bokuto. he didn’t know why his friend had it but after he found it, he became more curious about it’s contents and eventually took it during a visit so that he could read it.

fascination was something he felt as he read the page about soulbonds. he felt even more so as he began explaining it to daishō while the two demons were away exploring the city or whatever it was they were doing.

there was something about being connected to your supposed soulmate that made kuroo so interested in the subject. as he looked at daishō, he knew that he wanted to feel connected to him. and daishō reluctantly shared the same sentiment.

it was then, they both agreed on what their first request would be.

beside oikawa, iwaizumi looked unsure, knowing fully well of what happens to couples who had been soul-bonded. it wasn’t that horrible things happened to their relationship, no it was quite the opposite.

but daishō and kuroo seemed so young, and because of that, iwaizumi felt hesitant to grant their request. they might regret it in the future.

“are you two sure?” iwaizumi asked, causing daishō to nod curtly and kuroo to stare at him with a confirming gaze.

a sigh left iwaizumi’s lips before he eventually relented, much to oikawa’s joy. unlike iwaizumi who had been worried, oikawa felt nothing but excitement at the request. 

it had been a few centuries since someone had last summoned him. because of that, he felt nothing but thrill as he found himself on earth once more after a really long time.

oikawa was quite fond of earth. it was a pity that he could only get there if someone summoned him. how lame.

“i’ll grant your wish. just know that it’ll take a while for you to feel the effects of the bond. please be patient.” iwaizumi said as he bit his bottom lip, causing oikawa to frown slightly as then gently elbowed the other.

he threw a pointed look at iwaizumi, one that made the other roll his eyes but nonetheless he found himself calming down. not that he was distressed earlier, just slightly worried. there was a difference.

“okay, that’s fine.” kuroo let out with a small smile on his face that was directed at daishō whose cheeks couldn’t help but redden slightly.

“you two still have one request left, by the way. just call for us once you figure out what you want. in the meantime, me and my hajime will be travelling. it’s been far too long since we last been here and the world’s changed so much.” oikawa said, causing daishō to nod as he squeezed kuroo’s hand tightly.

“i guess we’ll see you again then.” daishō mumbled, to which oikawa let out a loud laugh.

“i guess we will. your first request has been granted, see you two soon, but hopefully not too soon. we’d like to enjoy our time on earth as much as we can.” oikawa said, and with that, he and iwaizumi teleported away, leaving daishō and kuroo alone.

daishō suddenly found himself being hugged tightly by kuroo who had a small smile on his lips.

“are you sure you won’t regret that request?” daishō asked, his voice weaker than a mere whisper as he hugged kuroo back.

“yes, i’m sure.”

“okay then.”

❦

a grunt escaped daishō’s lips as he found his team losing to nekoma during the first practice match they had since he and kuroo became soul-bonded. he could see the smirk forming on kuroo’s lips as the point gap more and more.

it all left daishō frustrated as he grit his teeth at how confident kuroo looked. usually he liked seeing that expression on kuroo’s face as he was more reserved than him, but it wasn’t a pretty sight when it came to matches - whether they were just practice or official.

“eh? giving up so soon?” kuroo teased lightly, which annoyed daishō to no end.

they may have been soul-bonded, and they may have loved each other, but that didn’t stop daishō from wanting to punch kuroo’s face at the moment. 

“i want to spike a volleyball towards your face so badly right now. i hate you.” daishō said towards kuroo who only stuck out his tongue.

“i hate you too.” kuroo spoke playfully, earning a pointed look from kenma who had been listening to their conversation, much to daishō’s dismay.

he didn’t like it when people eavesdropped on his conversations, but they were talking in a public area so daishō didn’t blame anyone but himself and kuroo at how kenma was now lightly glaring at him.

kenma always had been close to kuroo, after all they had been best friends since they were children. it made daishō wonder how kenma would react once he found out that he and kuroo were together, much less soul-bonded.

would he react negatively and protest or would he be supportive and understanding? daishō was unsure.

it sometimes made him wonder why he and kuroo were hiding their relationship in the first place. it wasn’t exactly a secret as their stares at each other would sometimes linger for far too long. or how their fingers would brush against each other whenever they walked past one another.

and yet, nobody knew of them and it made daishō think at times. 

he knew kuroo loved him. they both might have been petty and have squabbled a lot in the past, but kuroo loves daishō, and he loved him back.

from the cuddles they gave each other when they were alone, to the soft pecks on their noses whenever they wanted to apologize. they fought and argued at times, yes, but most of the time, they showcased their love to each other in the smallest of ways.

their love language after all, had been words of affirmation and physical touch.

the match was still in nekoma’s favor, but daishō feels slightly proud once his team finally got themselves together and began to earn more points. it was good that their point gap was shrinking.

daishō couldn’t bear to see more of kuroo’s over-confident expression. 

as the practice match continued, no one in the gym noticed two men watching them from empty stands. oikawa and iwaizumi had come to watch the two soul-bonded lovers play after going around the world for the past three months they had been there.

“they’ve grown closer, don’t you think, hajime?” oikawa asked while iwaizumi stared at how kuroo and daishō stared at each other on the court.

their eyes were filled with competitive spirit, which wasn’t like the fondness iwaizumi saw when he first met the two. it was probably because they were rivals in nature, but iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile when he saw kuroo’s gaze soften whenever he stared at daishō on the court.

how sweet, and oddly enough, adorable.

“yes, they have.” iwaizumi replied, earning a hum from oikawa who then grabbed his hand gently.

“wanna go visit spain?”

“sure.”

and with that, they teleported out of the gym, leaving behind nothing but dark smoke that caught the attention of daishō and kuroo whose eyes widened slightly.

it had been a while since they last saw the two demons so to know that they were sitting in the stands just a few moments ago, left the couple slightly shocked. 

“i wasn’t the only one who saw that, right?” daishō mumbled to himself quietly, but kuroo heard him nonetheless.

“i saw it too. they were here weren’t they?”

“yeah.”

“oh god…”

eventually the practice match ended, with nekoma winning, much to daishō’s dismay. he stood in front of kuroo and shook his head with a small frown on his lips but nonetheless he didn’t look too disappointed.

“good game.” daishō mumbled bitterly as he watched kuroo look down at him with a grin on his face.

“i hope we can play again soon.” kuroo whispered as the two teams glared at each other while their captains talked to one another in the middle of the court once the net was gone.

it wasn’t just daishō and kuroo who had a rivalry amongst each other. nohebi and nekoma were both not on the greatest terms. they weren’t enemies, and nekoma’s rival was technically karasuno, but there was a slight animosity between the two teams whenever they played against each other.

daishō blames it all on himself because of his tactics on the court. kuroo agrees but also doesn’t want to make daishō feel bad whenever they talk about the sore subject so he just stays silent most of the time.

“we’ll see. we’ll be going now, if that’s fine with you.” daishō said, to which kuroo nodded but he then grabbed the other’s wrist before he could walk away.

this caused nohebi to tense as they weren’t sure what kuroo wanted from their captain whose face was now blank. while nekoma were confused as to what kuroo was doing to daishō who raised a brow.

suddenly, kuroo raised daishō's hand closer to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against it, which caused the other’s face to redden immensely as his blank expression became one of shyness and shock.

this led to both nekoma and nohebi freezing in their places as kuroo then let go of daishō hand and walked away towards the locker room. so now daishō was left in the middle of the court with a flustered face and wide eyes.

“kuroo tetsurō!” daishō then yells before chasing kuroo as he tries to cover his face with his hands, feeling embarrassed that both nekoma and nohebi saw him in that state.

once kuroo and daishō were out of sight, nohebi and nekoma stared at each other with their mouths agape.

“so uh- that just happened.” lev mumbled to himself, obviously shocked.

“did you know about those two kenma?” yaku asked the pudding-haired boy who looked as shocked as all of them were, which silently answered his question.

“i didn’t even know that they were close.” kenma replied softly before walking away to drink some water and to think about the events that just occurred before them.

it was then silent in the gym, with the two teams avoiding each other as much as possible as they packed away all their things before going. though the silence didn’t last long as yamamoto voiced out his thoughts that made everyone around him freeze once more.

“holy shit does that mean that captain and that snake are dating?” 

“oh my god please no-”

❦

“do you wanna go out?” kuroo asked nonchalantly as he watched daishō leave the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist as he dried himself off with another towel.

“go out where?” daishō asked with a raised brow as he gave kuroo a pointed look.

he and kuroo didn’t agree on where to go out most of the time whenever they wanted to have a date. kuroo wanted to go to the library to read, or maybe to the small cafe downtown. while daishō wanted to go to the cinema or the arcade.

because of that, they sometimes argued for hours on where they should have their date. most of the time kuroo won, much to daishō’s dismay. but after a while, he grew to have been fond of the books kuroo enjoyed reading in the library and the familiar scent of the dark coffee that the other would order from the cafe.

there are times though when kuroo would relent and they would go to the cinema to watch the latest movie to either make fun of it or get invested in it. 

“to the cinema. i heard that there’s a new rom-com and it’s apparently pretty good. i think kenma accidentally watched it last week and he said that he kind of liked it.” kuroo replied while shrugging his shoulders as daishō stared at him suspiciously.

“what’s going on? you don’t usually like going to the cinema.” daishō said while eyeing kuroo suspiciously as he took out clothes from his closet to wear.

“you just seem so down lately and i wanted to cheer you up.” kuroo mumbled honestly, causing daishō’s heart to flutter before he let out a sigh.

of course kuroo would notice his sudden change of behavior as he felt more and more depressed each day. kuroo always had been observant, it was something daishō would grudgingly admit on the court.

“it’s nothing, tetsurō. i’ve just been stressed out lately. school’s been a pain and practice is just so tiring.” daishō said, his tone somber and his face looking drained and even sickly. this worried kuroo to no end as he hugged daishō who was now fully clothed.

“you need a break. we don’t even have to go to the cinema. we can just stay here and watch the movie online. you just look so tired, and i want you to rest.” kuroo whispers softly, causing daishō to let out a sigh.

“fine, get my laptop. i’ll make us a few snacks while you ready the movie.” daishō said before going downstairs towards the kitchen while kuroo smiled brightly as he grabbed a gray laptop from the desk that stood at the corner of the small bedroom.

while in the kitchen, daishō grabbed a bowl and filled it with his favorite fruits. some strawberries and a few grapes from the fridge. 

kuroo would usually force him to eat healthy foods to the point that daishō would eat fruits as snacks instead of the unhealthy chips and sodas his other friends usually would eat. not that he judged them. it was just that he wanted - and needed - to eat healthier than most people should.

“you’re too thin. i’m surprised that your twig arms haven’t snapped in half yet during practice.” kuroo once commented while preparing him a healthy salad in the past.

“wow. rude much?” daishō said as he stared at kuroo with a deadpan expression visible on his face. this caused kuroo to shrug his shoulders as he handed over the bowl of salad to daishō.

“i’m just being honest. you’re worryingly thin.” kuroo mumbled with a small frown on his face as he watched daishō struggle to eat the food he prepared for him.

it had been that way for a really long time, and kuroo wishes that it would just stop. so daishō could finally be happy, so that he could smile again and weight healthily after a really long time.

but it was hard, and the both of them knew and struggled with that fact.

now daishō places a grape in his mouth and eats it with slight hesitancy like always as he walked upstairs back to his room. once he entered his room, he saw kuroo sitting on his bed with his laptop sitting on his lap, while blankets surrounded him.

there was a smile that formed on kuroo’s lips when he saw daishō eating. it had looked so foreign yet comforting at the same time.

they were both now sitting beside each other on daishō’s bed, with a bowl of fruit sitting on his lap while his laptop sat before them. with their bodies covered by thick fluffy blankets, they watched the movie silently.

occasionally, kuroo would let out a few chuckles while daishō would snicker silently to himself as the movie progressed.

“they’re so stupid.” kuroo commented in the middle of a supposedly dramatic scene in the movie.

“i know, right?!” daishou agreed with a small grin on his face as he cringed to himself at how stupid he thought the characters of the movie were.

as they continued to watch the movie, they began to comment more on it. with them laughing and complaining most of the time.

“just kiss already! oh my god, this is so cliché.”

“eh they are, but what did you expect?”

a groan left kuroo’s lips while daishō just shrugged his shoulders, fully expecting what was going to happen next. he had watched too many movies like this that he was now desensitized to every complaint kuroo had.

once the movie was over, kuroo began to rant about how awful it was while daishō turned off his laptop and put it away.

“i can’t believe kenma sort of liked this!”

“i mean there is some charm to it.”

“i guess so. this is so lame though.”

“agreed. the pacing was awful, but i’m used to watching movies like that.”

“at least it made us laugh. it’s not much of a romantic movie but it is definitely a comedy with how hilariously awful everything is.”

a loud chuckle left daishō lips as he placed the now empty bowl on his bedside table before resting his head on kuroo’s lap. this led to kuroo placing an even thicker blanket over daishō’s smaller frame as the cold of late autumn became more prominent.

he didn’t want daishō catching a cold as it wasn’t easy taking care of him whenever he got sick.

“maybe that’s why kenma liked it. it was so horrible that it was funny.” daishō suggested, causing kuroo to nod in agreement as a light wheeze left his lips.

“you might be right.” kuroo chuckled out as he felt daishō snuggle closer to his thigh which made him purse his lips as he watched the other sleepily rub his eyes.

eventually daishō fell asleep in an uncomfortable position, which worried kuroo as he slowly and gently adjusted the other’s body. now daishō was sleeping on his bed instead of kuuro’s lap.

kuroo then laid down beside daishō and wrapped his arms around him. he was always the big spoon whenever they cuddled, with daishō always fitting well between his arms. it worried him sometimes.

it worried him at that moment, actually.

daishō was still so small, so thin. and even if he had gotten better over the past few months, kuroo feared that he might relapse. he was still hesitant whenever he ate something, after all.

but kuroo also had faith in daishō, and trusted him without any doubt. and because of that, kuroo forgets about the little doubt he had as he pressed a soft kiss against daishō’s pale cheek before he took a nap beside his sleeping bonded.

“i love you, suguru.”

“... l..ove you t..oo, testu…”

❦

there were dark circles visible underneath daishō’s eyes as he walked over to visit kuroo. he looked paler than usual, and felt exhausted as he trudged through the streets with a frown on his face.

practice had been more tiring than usual and he felt so hungry as he could hear his stomach rumbling. daishō wanted something to eat, probably a strawberry.

once he arrived at kuroo’s house, he was greeted by the sight of the other in the kitchen and two demons that were floating around the living room without a care. the sight of oikawa and iwaizumi took daishō by surprise as it had been months since he last saw the two.

“hi there. it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” oikawa spoke with a small smile as he rested his head against iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“hey…” daishō greeted awkwardly as he sat down on the couch while oikawa floated over towards kuroo who was busy cooking dinner for himself.

his parents were currently out of town so kuroo had to prepare his own meals for the next few days until they come back home. not that it bothered him as he was used to cooking for himself.

iwaizumi stood behind the couch with his red eyes staring at the back of daishō’s head. the expression on his face was blank as he watched daishō nervously grab a book from his bag and begin reading it, with him avoiding looking back at iwaizumi.

it felt so awkward for the both of them.

“oh my. what are you cooking there? smells nice.” oikawa asked as he watched kuroo cook what looked like pasta.

“thank you. i’m cooking pasta as you can see.” kuroo replied, causing oikawa to hum as he inhaled the mouthwatering scent of the pasta sauce.

kuroo seemed like a good cook, in oikawa’s opinion. 

demons didn’t really need to eat so he wasn’t familiar with many foods and what they should look like, but he liked the pasta kuroo was preparing. it looked appealing and smelled absolutely heavenly.

“can i ask you a question?” kuroo asked oikawa softly, who just shrugged his shoulders and raised a brow.

“you just did, but sure. go ahead.” oikawa replied, causing kuroo to sheepishly smile at him before proceeding to ask his question.

“i’m just curious to know why you guys grant the requests of those who summon without asking for anything in return. that seems a bit strange, for me at least.” kuroo let out, causing oikawa to let out a loud chuckle as he expected the question sooner or later.

many humans who have summoned him in the past have asked him the same question and each time, he would always have the same reply.

“demons can’t travel to earth unless a human summons them. i don’t know why but that is the case. which is a shame since demons actually like travelling to earth. we enjoy the scenery and nature itself.” oikawa began as he ran his fingers across the kitchen table.

“why’s that?” kuroo asked curiously while mixing the pasta sauce he had been cooking for a few minutes now.

“earth is different from the demon world. it’s livelier, prettier. demons like it here because of that.” oikawa explained with a small smile on his lips as he looked out the kitchen window to stare at kuroo’s small garden.

even after all those years - centuries even -, nature was still something that fascinated oikawa. it just looked so beautiful. such a shame it’s beauty dwindled ever so slightly throughout the years.

“oh.” was all kuroo could let out as he noticed a reminiscent glint in oikawa’s eyes.

“that’s why we grant those who summon us one request, whatever it may be. it’s only fair after all. we demons get to come back to this beautiful place while those kind enough to invite us over can get whatever they want.” oikawa said with an amused smile on his lips.

“you have limitations though, right? you don’t just grant any wish, do you? what if the wish was evil?” kuroo asked before biting his bottom lip while oikawa just shrugged his shoulders once more.

“we don’t really care, honestly. as long as they don’t harm earth’s natural beauty, we grant any request those who summon us’ wants. though we usually stall before granting the request because once we grant them, we’re forced back to our own world.” oikawa replied in an uncaring tone which left kuroo slightly nervous.

soon kuroo was finished cooking his dinner and was now sitting at the dinner table across daishō, who looked close to falling asleep at the moment. there was a bowl of strawberries in front of him, which he slowly began to eat while trying to keep himself awake.

once they were finished eating dinner, kuroo found daishō sleeping on his couch, looking terribly tired which worried him to no end.

ever since he and daishō soul-bonded, he could sometimes feel whatever the other felt. whether it was sadness, exhaustion, and even sometimes depression, kuroo felt it all.

a sigh escaped his lips, one that iwaizumi heard as he was standing near the couple while oikawa was venturing the house.

“you two still have one request left, you know? me and tōru have stayed here long enough so it would be nice to return back to our own world.” iwaizumi said, to which kuroo nodded as he ran his fingers through daishō’s hair.

“i just want him to he happy. can you make that happen? he doesn’t have to be happy all the time. i just really want him to finally be at peace. and i don’t mean that i want him to die!” kuroo replied, having a hard time explaining his request to iwaizumi who just let out a light chuckle.

“it’s fine, i understand. no need to explain. i’ll tell oikawa what your request is before we grant it, so i guess this is goodbye.” iwaizumi said to kuroo who nodded at him with a small smile on his lips.

“goodbye.”

and with that, iwaizumi teleported to wherever oikawa was, leaving behind dark smoke like always. this time though, when kuroo looked for the two demons around his house after an hour, they were nowhere to be found.

kuroo looked down at daishō sleeping figure who he carried onto his bed. 

he just wanted him to be happy, and hopefully, he now is.


End file.
